The Secret Letter
by OrchideousSymphony
Summary: There is a secret letter written by Lily and James Potter, nobody knows it ever existed but it does. Why was it hidden? Why was it secret? Who kept it? Why is there a big wooden box? What kind of questions Harry must answer? Over 1.4K views
1. The Letter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

_My name is Lily Potter and I am 21 years old. I'm married to James Potter. I have a sister, her name is Petunia Dursley nee Evans. I have a son. His name is Harry James Potter. If something bad happens to me and James, I want __you__ to give him this letter when he's old enough. _

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this letter then me and your father are dead. I want you to know that we never stopped loving you and we will never stop loving you. When I heard about the prophecy I was so scared, about you, about James but then Dumbledore came and told us that we could use the Fidelius Charm and for the first time we thought that we were safe._

_But we're not, I know we're not. I don't trust Peter but if James and Sirius trust him then I'm fine with him being our secret keeper. I don't know why i'm writing this letter now but I feel that the end is getting closer. It might be because it's Halloween but I have this feeling that something bad will happen today._

_We love you very much and we will always be by your side. Inside of the envelope I have putted some photos. Of you, me and James. _

_James also wants to write you something._

_**Don't worry son, you are a true Gryffindor and a son of a Marauder. You will be just fine. I hope that you'll become a prankster like me. Also never ever be in Slytherin or you will be disowned.**_

_JAMES, don't listen to your father Harry he doesn't mean it, he's just being the usual prick he is._

_**Hey, I have feelings you know.**_

_And so does Harry._

_**Anyway, Harry always refer to McGonagall as Minnie and GRYFFINDOR ALL THE WAY.**_

_Harry James Potter, don't you dare refer to McGonagall as Minnie._

_**God, I love fiery red-heads. Marry a ginger Harry.**_

_Harry will marry whoever he wants, even if you're gay we will still love you._

**_I'm fine with gay, just play Quidditch._**

_I have to end the letter now Harry. Be brave and strong, never forget who you are and always be happy, I don't want to see you sad._

_Bye Sweetie_

_Love_

_Mummy __**and Prongs **_

_Petunia this part is for you:_

_I want you to know that I forgive you for everything that you ever told me. I hope that you will take care of my son as your own kid. I really want you to meet him. You will absolutely love him, he has my eyes you know._

_Please Tuney give him this letter and explain him what really happened to us. I miss you._

_Lily Potter_

The letter is in a wardrobe, hidden in a shoe box. 16 years have passed since she read it. She hid it to forget. But now, it's time.

"Harry" Petunia wispered

"Yes, Aunt Petunia" he said

She has never spoken to Harry like that. Sadness in her voice, regret in her eyes.

"I want to give you this letter, it contains your parents last words for you"

**A/N: English is not my mother language so I might have made Grammar Mistakes. Did you like it, love it, hate it? Please review ;)**


	2. The Box

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

His eyes were filled with tears, in front of him was the last letter that Lily and James Potter ever wrote. His mother knew it, she knew it that Peter wasn't faithful but she trusted his father's opinion. He looked at the pictures: A red haired woman with a black haired man and a green eyed baby, smiling and waving at the camera, the seemed like a happy family, a family that wouldn't be destroyed 1 year from then.

He looked out of his window, they were coming to take him to a safe house. He saw his best friends': Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, but wait a minute why are they here? It should be only Harry and Moody. Then he saw four more redheads: Fred and George Weasley, Ron's older twin brothers, Bill Weasley the oldest of the Weasley sons and he was with his fiancee Fleur DeLacour a veela, there also was Arthur Weasley their father. Next was Remus Lupin, his fathers best friend (he also is a werewolf) and of course a Maurauder and Nymphadora Tonks the Metamorphmagus, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mundungus Fletcher, Moody the crazy auror and last but not least Hagrid the nicest giant you could ever meet.

After they arrived at the safe house and heard about Moody's death they all went to bed. Except of Harry, he stayed awake all night looking at the pictures in the letter.

There was something else inside the envelope, a strange box. On the box there was a small note written "_Harry, I hope it's you who found it. I wrote this letter to let you know that inside this box is a gift from me and your father. It won't open easy and you won't need a key. It's like the Ravenclaw common room entrance. It will ask you 5 things that you should know about us. If you answer correctly to all of them the box will open and it will reveal your next clue. It was your fathers idea to make it like a treasure hunt._

_Love Mum" _

**A/N: English is not my mother language so I might have made Grammar Mistakes. Did you like it, love it, hate it? Please review.**


	3. The First Question

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter :'(**

They were on the run. Harry, Ron and Hermione. It happened at the wedding, Bill and Fleur's wedding. They were at Grimmaulds Place, Harry's deceased godfather, Sirius Black, house. His godfather was his dads best friend and a Marauder. He died at the Ministry of Magic, murdered by his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, a crazy Death Eater. Harry still remembers how he tried to Crucio Bellatrix after she killed Sirius.

He then remembered the box. The wooden box that he found in his parents last letter to him. He tried to open it and then there was a big white light and his mothers voice echoed through the walls of his room "_Dear Harry I'm going to ask you your first question, you should know that you have only one guess. If you guess wrong then the box will explode and you will never get your next clue. So be careful._

_Because it's your first question your father decided to make it easy, well I think that it's really easy but anyway:_

_Behold! Here comes an angel  
My eyes turn blind yet I struggle to see  
The loveliest beauty there could be_

_Pure and true there can be no other  
Nature's finest creations turn mediocre  
When her heavenly beauty be mentioned_

_Her eyes picture the coolest leaf  
Her hair woven from the finest silk_

_To speak her name is such great honor  
To even think of her is such great pleasure _

_You only have to figure who is the person that the poem talks about. _

Harry smile was reaching from one cheek to another, he never thought that his father would be so romantic. Of course it was Lily, his mother, the first answer to the first question.

He looked at the box and whispered "It is Lily, the person that the poem talks about is Lily"

_Good Harry, but don't think that the rest questions are going to be easy. I forgot to mention to you that five different people will ask you questions. As you understood the first one was your father. I will not reveal to you the others. Also and thank god there won't be a lot of poems, actually there are only two poems. You already heard the first one._

_Goodbye Harry and good luck with the other questions."_

**A/N: A friend of mine wrote this poem for this fic and English is not my mother language so I might have made Grammar Mistakes. Did you like it, love it, hate it? Please review.**


	4. The Second Question

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

It was the night that Ron left, Harry was feeling guilty. It was his fault that now Ron is gone and Hermione is sad. He can't take it anymore, he's hungry and cold. He's always scared that they might be caught, he can't sleep. Every night there's a new nightmare, a new person killed by Voldemort.

He decided to open the box. It would be nice to hear his parents voice again. That was his favorite part, hearing their voices, talking to him, helping him. It was like they were next to him. He opened the box open and the familiar white light appeared. Harry heard a familiar voice but it wasn't his mother.

_So I only have to press the red button and ask him the question? _

**_Yes, I said that a million times_**

_Are you sure? Because Moony told me that I had to stay in one leg while dancing can can and singing the Bohemian Rhapsody_

_**Merlins pants, Padfoot sometimes you're daft**_

_Hey I have feelings, you know what I won't ask him the question. HA Who's daft now?_

_**You know that we can ask someone else to do it and you still are daft**_

_I was joking. Geez why are you so sirius? And no i'm not_

_**If I hear one more time that stupid pan I swear to Merlin that I will make your hair as greasy as Snivellus and yes you are**_

_Don't you dare touch my hair, my beautiful pretty hair. Also shut up_

_**Stop stroking your hair and ask the damn question or Lily will kill me**_

_Sure, so Harry as you heard me and your dad's conversation_

**_You had pressed the button? Bloody Hell. Crap, I just swore in front of him. Sorry Harry I meant Red Anti-Paradise. _**

_Red Anti-Paradise, are you kidding me. He must be 17 now, aren't ya Harry?_

_**He can't answer**_

_How do you know?_

_**I just know ok?**_

_How do you know?_

_**Just stop it**_

_If you won't tell me then I will start calling you a Butt-Trumpet and I'll say to Lily that one time you wore her bra _

_**But that's Snivellus name and you dared me to do it**_

_I don't care, now tell me_

_**We already tried it with Lily, HAPPY?**_

_Nope_

_**Anyway**_

_Harry this is my question for you:_

_There once was a handsome boy, whose family hated him because he was different. At the age of 15 the boy decided to go and live with his best friend. What was his best friend's name?_

_**Are you kidding me? You had one month to think of something and that's all you thought. Anyone could have found the box and answered our questions.**_

_What do you mean our questions? I am the first to ask a question so I decided to make it easy._

_**No, I was the first one, you were the second**_

_Shit, I mean crap, I mean poopy. Merlin how old are you Harry cause I want to swear, I mean say a bad word._

**_What did you do the whole month?_**

_I was out, you know partying, drinking, working for the order. I didn't have any time at all._

**_Ok, I forgive you. Now Harry or whoever it is. You can answer_**

Harry was still wide eyed, hearing his godfather's voice after his death was a great shock. Harry remembered when he told him that he ran away from his house at the age of 15 to go and live with his James.

"He went to live with the Potters, his best friend's name is James, James Potter."

**_Congratulations Harry, I know it's you. I was just joking with Sirius, anyway you have three more questions left. Good Luck my son._**

_JOKING, YOU WERE JOKIN?. I ALMOST SHIT MY PANTS THAT OUR GIFT TO HARRY WOULD GO TO A COMPLETE STRANGER_

**_Relax it's not lik-_**

****And it was over, the second question was done. What's next?

**A/N: English is not my mother language so I might have made Grammar Mistakes. Did you like it, love it, hate it? Please review.**


	5. The Third Question

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Ron had returned, he said that he heard Hermione's voice through the deluminator. They had destroyed the Horcrux. Harry was really happy, after so many months of trying they finally did it. The found the Sword of Gryffindor inside a frozen lake and Ron destroyed the third Horcrux. Three more left.

He then remembered that he also had three questions left till he got the first clue. Till now he heard his fathers and his godfathers' questions. He couldn't wait to hear the others. He opened the box and as always there was the bright white light as he heard another familiar voice.

_Hello darling, the second question was easy because when we explained Sirius what he had to do he was making out with Marlene, do you believe it Harry? We wanted to give you a gift because we would die, BUT NO kissing a bird is more important._

_I'm sorry darling, I'm sure you don't want to hear me talk like that._

_So here's the third question: You know what we can do it later. First of all let me tell you some things about us because i'm sure you might not know them_

_We finished our school years at Hogwarts in the year 1978 and we immediately went to work for The Order of the Phoenix. Voldemort tried to recruit us to become Death Eaters but we bot said no. We got married the Fall of 1979._

**_For Goricks sake Lily, ask the question. It's 3 am and I want to sleep, tomorrow it's a big day so please ask him that damn question._**

_But James, Harry would want to hear about us_

_**You know that there are a lot of our friends who know our story. Like Sirius, Remus, Peter, Mc Gonagall, even Dumbledore knows it so please Lily. ASK THAT QUESTION**_

_STOP SHOUTING, i'll ask him_

_**Thank Merlin**_

_But you will cook your food tomorrow_

**_Please Lily-flower don't do this to me. I'll burn the house, like I did the last time_**

_Fine but you'll change Harry's diapers for a month_

_**You know what, I think I like the burned house. It's really chick right now**_

_I'm sorry Jamie-boy but you already said no. Good luck in poopy land, sorry Harry but for a small child you eat and poop a lot_

_**It's not fair**_

_Anyway Harry here's is your question: _

_A howl in the night haunts the spirit as it hovers on the wind. Cringing, crying, calling out for mercy, the reluctant monster is lost in madness. Misunderstood by many, he is shunned, shamed, shut away, shrieking in anguish, wasting before his time. His tortured soul is  
seered with the image of a hideous freak, himself. Hiding, hurting, but refusing to hate, in spite of the pain of loss and the perpetual ache that pierces his heart till he pleads for an end to the agony:  
"Accept me!  
Allow me to show myself!  
Absolve my  
affliction!  
Alleviate my torment!"_

_What kind of creature is it?_

_**Hey, didn't he wrote that?**_

_Yes he did, but he gave it to me to ask Harry_

_**He should become an author**_

_Yeah, he has written some amazing poems and stories_

Harry was sitting and listening to his parents talk, he really wanted to know more things about them. After the war he could ask Remus. He knew that the poem what about Remus. Remus is a werewolf but he hates hurting innocent creatures. He was also a Marauder. Right now he's married to Nymphadora Tonks and he has a son, Teddy.

"It is a werewolf, the creatures that you described"

_Very well Harry_

_**But it was easy, I could also answer it**_

_Because you're running with a werewolf every Full Moon doesn't mean that Harry does_

_**Anywho, it's 3:49 am and I'm still awake. Good night son**_

_Good Night darling, good night Jamie_

_**Stop calling me Jamie**_

_But it's fetchy, I like it_

**_Sure, Lily-flower_**

_James Potter don-_

Their voices faded away. He can't wait to hear the next question. "Good Night mum, good night dad" he whispered before he went to sleep.

**A/N: English is not my mother language so I might have made Grammar Mistakes. Did you like it, love it, hate it? Please, pretty pretty please review. Also a friend of mine thought about the third question. What do you think?**


	6. The Fourth Question

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

It was a cold night. Dobby had died in his arms, he felt miserable. Harry's friend Hermione was tired, tired and weak. Her hand was still bleeding and this cursed words can't go away. They will stay there forever, reminding her of the torture she went through. Harry was trying to remind himself that she had survived and they have also found Luna.

He wanted to clear his mind from the horrible pain he was having, it wasn't physical, no, this pain was inside him, burning him as hell. He went through his stuff and he found the wooden box. This box was given by his parents to, well, him. They asked him question and he had to answer right or else he would never get the first clue. Every time he answered he felt one step closer to the end, well, the first clue.

As he opened the box he was once again greeted by the familiar white light and as always a familiar voice. Actually it was quite familiar, the last time he heard it was via the radio.

**_Hello Harry as you might now, i'm Remus Lupin. I'm going to ask you a poem question, thank god Lily isn't here or she would murder me, she really hates when somebody asks a question that rhymes_**

_Remus, did you really think that I would leave you ask the question all by yourself? _

_**Well yes, as I'm the only Marauder who got the least detentions and actually set a foot at the library for studying and not pranking Snape**_

_But as you said, you're still a Marauder and the first thing I learned while dating James is never let a Marauder alone. Even if you'll only be gone for three minutes just to go to the bathroom he will do something childish like asking a muggle what's his Quidditch team or why hasn't he seen him at Hogwarts_

_**I remember the last one, it was quite funny. The muggle was looking at him like he was crazy**_

_And then we had to obliviate him_

_**We're lucky that the Ministry didn't found out**_

_So what are you going to ask Harry? I hope it's a hard question, because James and Sirius were really easy_

_**Don't worry, it will take him some time, but don't be afraid Harry:**_

**_The Red Rose_**

**_The red rose grew_**

**_In garden of black,_**

**_Stood there proudly,_**

**_Stern face, straight back._**

**_They tried to dispose_**

**_Of it like a weed,_**

**_But this young red rose_**

**_Would follow no lead._**

**_Red for anger,_**

**_Red for pride._**

**_Red for fire_**

**_That burned inside._**

**_Who could hate_**

**_This lovely flower?_**

**_Red for love, and_**

**_Red for power._**

**_And when he deemed_**

**_The time was right,_**

**_Red rose escaped_**

**_Into the night._**

**_Left for a while_**

**_Garden of black,_**

**_Went to where_**

**_There was no lack_**

**_Of all the things_**

**_He loved the most,_**

**_Away from fear_**

**_Of evil ghost._**

**_Who was the man _**

**_behind the rose_**

**_And why is he so close_**

**_To the loved ones you once had_**

**_And the ones that you really want?_**

Harry was staring at the box wide-eyed. He couldn't think of someone as a rose, did his parents had a friend named Rose or something? He tried to remember the words he hear. It was a proud man, with fire inside him. He was young but not loved by his family. And then he remembered something else "_**The red rose grew In garden of black"**_, "**_Red rose escaped _**_**Into the night**__"_.

The poem is about Sirius, of course he was the red rose, the proud man, so much different from his family, who went to live with his James.

"It's Sirius, the poem is about Sirius Black, isn't it?"

**_Correct Harry, yes this poem is about Sirius_**

_But why did you write a poem about him_

_**I actually lost a bet**_

_Why were you betting with Sirius in the first place?_

_**We were both drunk and Sirius said that you have at least one disgusting photo and well me and James said that you didn't and umm we started looking at your photos till we found one that it seemed like you were kissing a horse and-**_

_OK, I get it so you and James lost the bet, what did James had to do?_

_**Sirius made him wear your green dress and walk around Hogsmeade for an hour, it was really funny. I actually have a photo of you want to see**_

_I'd love to, I will put it in my James Potter Embarrassing Pictures Album__**. **__He really hates it, still trying to figure out where I hide it_

_**And I will**_

_**Hello Prongs, how was the order meeting**_

**_It was quite nice, Sirius was so tired he didn't even try to prank me, not even once!_**

_I'm happy that-_

And like that their voices disappeared into the thick grey walls, leaving him questioning what was his mother going to say. It was really late, he should go to sleep. One more question, he reminded at himself, just one more and then he fell asleep listening to the sound of the sea.

**A/N: I would like to thank all the people that reviewed my previous chapter, also as always my usual ****_warning: _****English is not my mother language so I might have made Grammar Mistakes. And please, pretty, pretty please review. My BFF wrote this poem :) Did you like this chapter? **

**Who do you think should ask the last question?**


	7. The Last Question

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Harry was nervous, it was the night before they would _'visit'_ Gringotts. They have made a deal with Griphook, they would give him the Sword of Gryffindor and he would help them steal the goblet from the Lestrange Vault without anyone noticing. Tomorrow was going to be a hard day, if they did something wrong, even a tiny little step, Voldemort would know that they were after his Horcruxes and he would protect the last two with all his power. So they have to be careful or he will never be defeated.

So Harry decided to hear a familiar voice before he went to sleep, so he could relax, even for a bit. He knew that they were dead, his parents, but he still wanted to hear them talk. Every time they spoke, he learned new things about his parents, and stories that he would never knew that ever existed. He opened the box but this time the familiar white light was nowhere to be seen, there was only a voice. He didn't recognize the voice, it was feminine.

**_Hi Harry, you might know me and you might not. My name is Alice Longbottom_**

_Who was voted my the whole Hogwarts school as the clumsiest person alive_

_**LILY, you know what? I was going to say to Harry some good things about you but now I won't**_

_Oh come one Ali, you know I was joking, but you did get an award of clumsiness_

_**It never existed 'till the boys started making award for everything, if I remember, you got an award for the best answers every time James asked you out**_

_So what, you have to admit that I was amazing, I said three-hundred and seventy-five different answers_

_**You really should stop hanging out with James and Sirius, you get their self-esteem**_

_You know that I'm better than them_

_**Lily stop it, you're scaring me**_

_Ok then, go on with your life story description, good luck Harry_

**_Seriously stop it_**

_Who is Sirius Lee? I only know Sirius, I didn't know his pet name was Lee_

_**Oh god, not the pun**_

_I'm sorry but I hear it every time he comes to visit, it's like a virus_

**Harry, at this time, Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters are growing increasingly powerful, and the whole class of 78' joined the Order of the Phoenix to oppose them.******

_You know that when you say the class of 78' you also mean all the four houses. And I remember quite well that I didn't see a lot of Slytherins in the Order, actually I didn't see a single Slytherin_

_**And now you started sounding like Remus, are you sure it's not a disease that will transform you into the Marauders?**_

_I'm quite sure_

_**The stop using the word quite**_

_I don't quite understand what you're saying_

_**Use quite your quite quity head**_

_Quity is not a word, but it's quite close to quite_

_**I think that my head is burning **_

_That's quite bad, you should go to a doctor to get checked_

_**So Harry where were we? **_

_We're still at the beginning of the speech, you still haven't reached the part about the prophecy, do you know how I know that? _

_**No, and I don't want to **_

_Did you know that everyone from the order is now trying to a avoid you? Because you said this speech over a thousand times to anyone who was kind enough to hear it, you see we didn't was to hurt your feelings, I heard this speech five times, sometimes I think that I even hear in my sleep. It's haunting me_

**_As Aurors and Order members, me and Frank, James and Lily defied Lord Voldemort himself three times. This made our son, Neville, and you Harry one of the two young infants who were the possible subject of a prophecy made by Sybill Trelawney or else known as the "Students' Deaths Predictor". The prophecy was about a person who could defeat the Dark Lord. _**

_So now, after this amazing speech let's go to the question_

_**So my question Harry is going to be a poem**_

_Not again_

_**I have no idea why you act like that whenever someone's saying a poem**_

_Do you remember that time when James thought it would be romantic to make everything I touch say a poem?_

_**Oh yes, it was hilarious **_

_Do you remember that no one could stop it, so guess what happened every time that I went to sleep, I heard all the romantic poems that exist for over three nights. THREE NIGHTS of poetry and romance and love and oh god I want to vomit-_

_**That's why I think James is perfect for you, he's so romantic and you love romance as much as Voldemort loves muggles**_

_But I said to Harry that there are only two poems_

_**Well Lily-pad now they're three**_

_Who's sounding like the Marauders now?_

_**Softly, softly, draw the curtain  
Drop the veil and dim the flame  
In this deepest, velvet darkness  
We'll be whispering your name**_

In your place there gapes a numbness  
Casts it's shadow o'er our eyes  
In our ears a ringing silence  
Speaks to us in rhymes and lies

All our thoughts have lost their way  
Visions dance across our mind  
Pointing fingers, bloody roses  
We could see, but now we're blind

The virgin white of snow becomes you  
Pale as winter, colder still  
And in our dream we heard you laughing  
Memory brings a bitter chill

On these broken wings we'll fly  
Away from here to bleed alone  
Cast this weight from us like water  
Into a sea of sand and stone

Guilt's subtle knife twists into our soul  
We never knew what was at stake  
One by one, your friends are falling  
Everything you touch, you break

Softly, softly, comes our parting  
And though in pain, we will not cry  
Thus you came and thus you left me  
Thusly I will say goodbye

_**We might be gone**_

_**but not for so long**_

_**You'll find us hidden**_

**_And forbidden_**

**_The stone won't bring us back_**

**_Only the thought of us_**

**_Will make your love last_**

**_Keep you awake through the dusk_**

**_Who are we, and why we care?_**

**_Are we gone, or still there?_**

Harry couldn't believe it, he was listening to the voice of Alice Longbottom. The voice of the woman that now was not able to talk, the voice that her son never heard in his entire life. She was talking about them, the parents that children lost, the families that those Death Eaters destroyed. It's like an Anthem, an Anthem from all the dead parents to their children, their kids, their hope, who were still alive and had to live, fight, be, all alone. And he started crying, feeling so bad about them, he didn't want somebody else having the same childhood as he did. This war must end, those kids back there, at Hogwarts, are young, far too young to be fighting in a war, a war made for killing and destroying every thing they loved and hoped for. This has to end.

His voice was weak from crying "It's like an anthem" he said, "An anthem for the kids who lost their parents at the war"

**_Very nice Harry, actually you were the first one to find it_**

_But it's bloody hard, nobody would think that this was an anthem from the dead parents to their kids_

_**Well I did, but Lily your idea was also nice, but do you really believe in the Deathly Hallows?**_

_You said at you poem that "__**The stone won't bring us back**__"_

_**It was the only thing that fitted**_

_Anyway Harry, congratulations. I think it's time for me to give you your first clue_

Harry's heart was beating fast, what will the first clue be? A letter? An item? A hole appeared at the bottom of the box and inside was-

**A/N: So what do you think is inside the box? Because I have no idea :) I would like to thank all the people that reviewed my previous chapter and a big thanks fir 7 for giving me the idea of using Alice as the last person who would ask the question, I would also like to thank boekenworm for helping me realize that I actually haven't used any of Lily's friends but I thought that Remus might count as one. Me and my friend wrote this poem together, also as you might all know: English is not my mother language so I might have made Grammar Mistakes :) **

**Did you like this chapter? **


	8. The Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Harry was standing in front of Hogwarts, it was the day after the Final Battle. Voldemort was dead, but he took so many lives. Men, women and children fought for their lives and died. The Weasley family lost Fred and Teddy lost his mum and dad. Dennis lost his brother, Lavender got bit by Fenrir Greyback but he was in his human form so she won't transform. So many people died, their faces cold and empty, looking at the blue sky.

_After 3 days_

It was a cold night, people smiling and talking about the famous Boy-Who-Defeated-The-Dark-Lord, not noticing the hooded form walking past a couple in a hurry.

"I think I felt someone passing right past me" Mary, the woman, said

"Don't be daft Mary, it was just the wind" Tim, her husband, answered

The form continued walking till it reached its destination. It lowered its hood and you could see that it was just a boy. He had bright green eyes and jet black hair. He was holding a small key. Another person appeared next to him. She hid a red cloak inside her bag.

"Harry, are you sure you want to do this? You don't know what you'll find inside" a red-haired woman said to the boy

"Yes Ginny, it's important for me, didn't you read the letter?" the boy, Harry, answered to her

"Of course I did, but you won't find anything, the aurors had already searched this place"

"Ginny, I trust my parents, they told me that it was important for me to go there with the key and search for the black box"

"Well then, I'm going with you"

"I can't do anything to change your mind?"

"Nope"

"Ok then, let's go"

Harry and Ginny entered the old house, abandoned for sixteen years but you could still see the beauty that once was. They started searching for the black box.

"Harry, Harry, HARRY COME HERE"

"Ginny you lived with six boy but you're still afraid of tiny little bats"

"It's not that, I think that I found it"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes i'm sure, now come"

Harry climbed the stairs till he reached the attic. Ginny was right, in the middle of the attic there was a huge black box. He putted the key in the keyhole.

"Ginny, can you please see what it is?"

"You want to tell me that the Boy-Who-Almost-Died-Every-Year-At-Hogwarts is afraid to look inside of a box"

"Please Ginny"

She opened the box and looked inside, in the mean time Harry found his shoelaces really interesting.

"Harry, that's amazing, you must see it"

"What is it Gin?"

"I won't tell you, you have to see it"

"Ok Gin-Gin but - Oh my Rowling, is it really what I think it is?"

Inside the box was a photo album, filled with picture of his parents school year, it was not like the one Hagrid gave him, inside the album there also were pictures of other Gryffindors. In the bottom of the box there was a small picture of a house and the key to it. It was not any normal wizarding house. It was the last house of the Potters, the lost house as people referred to it. Nobody ever thought that it ever existed, people said that it was just a simple rumor. Inside the box there also was a letter. Harry could see his parents writing:

**_Harry, son. I'm so proud of you, so happy that you will live, if you want, in the house that you visited since you were a baby_**

_You might not remember it darling, but you've been there a lot of times _

**_We are sorry that you grew up without us, but you never knew that we were always there for you_**

_Every time my sister made you cry or your uncle treated you bad, I would go sit next to you and sang you your favorite song_

_**And every night before you went to sleep I would read you a story from the Tales of Beedle the Bard, The Tale of The Three Brothers was your favorite**_

_We were so sad that you couldn't hear us, we wanted to hug you but we couldn't_

_**We were there but you never knew**_

_I hope you have found somebody to love you as much as we do_

_**I hope she's red haired**_

_James, when will you get your priorities straight?_

_**Ummm let's just say never**_

_If you ever have kids please name one of them after Severus_

_**Yes but I think that Elvendork is also a nice name, it was the name I would name you but your mother preferred Harry**_

_I told you a million times that I wouldn't let my kid get bullied because of your stupid name_

_**And you think Severus is not stupid, on the othere hand Elvendork is unisex. You can name your daughter like that**_

_Harry I have to finish the letter now before I murder you father_

**_Yes darling_**

_Good bye and __**Good luck son**_

_**Lily-Pad **__and Prongs or else known as_

_Mum __**and Dad**_

Harry was crying, holding the letter of his parents. They gave him a house, a house were he could start a new life, a new life with Ginny. Ginny looked at him in the eyes and told him

"If you name our son or daughter Elvendork I'm going to kill you"

"Yes darling"

**A/N: So this was the last chapter of The Secret Letter but it's not over yet because I will wright a small EPILOGUE :D A big thank you to everyone who reviewed and gave me ideas :) So English is not my mother language but I think you already knew/noticed that. I hope I haven't made a lot of Grammar Mistakes. So see ya in the epilogue :)**


	9. The Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

"MUM, have you seen my jumper?" nine year old Lily Luna asked her mother.

"No I haven't sweetie, why don't you ask your Grandma?" Her mother, Ginny Potter replied.

"Ok mum, thanks" she went to the living room "Grandma, have you seen my jumper"

"No honey but James told me that he saw a purple jumper in James Sirius room" her grandmother answered.

Her grandmother Lily Potter was not a living person, she was a living portrait in the Potter Manor and she wasn't the only one, inside the Manor there where portraits of dead people that her dad, Harry Potter, once knew. Her favorites were her grandma Lily and her uncle Remus. Her oldest brother James Sirius, who was the new terror of Hogwarts and the nightmare that haunted Professor McGonagall with his friend Fred Weasley the second, preferred well James, Sirius and Fred Weasley the first. Albus her second older brother loved to talk with Severus Snape. Severus frame was at Hogwarts.

Today her brothers Albus and James and her cousins Fred the second, Roxanne, Rose, Victoire, Lucy, Molly the second, Louis and Dominique would return for the Christmas holiday and she and Hugo couldn't wait to see them. She went to James Sirius room to take her jumper. After that they left for the station.

Once they arrived, her mother found the other women and they started gossiping. Lily and Hugo were playing hide and seek.

"Hermione you won't believe it"

"What happened?"

"Angelina is pregnant again"

"That's really nice, is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a boy, George told me yesterday. He had no idea what to name him, Fred suggested Fred the third but George declined"

"And ou wouldn't, if Fred de second waz az bad az Fred the first at pranking then 'ow 'ould Fred the third be" Fleur said

"Anyway he then went to ask the others and when I say the others I mean James and Sirus"

"Oh god, what did they tell him?" Audrey asked

"He won't tell me but I think that it's really bad"

"Oh look the boys are here" Hermione stated

Lilly and Hugo stopped playing and went to greet them

"Hello darling" Harry Potter told his wife "Did you heard the name that your beloved brother is going to call his son"

"Well dear sister" her brother Ron Weasley continued "I'll just say that the name Albus Severus sounds like a unicorn shitting rainbow compared to the name that dear George decided to call his poor, poor child"

"Language Ronanld, Lily and Hugo can hear you" Hermione said to her husband

"Hello pumpkin how was your day"

"It was wonderful _Ronald_ till you called me pumpkin, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't want a pet name that's similar to a food"

"And how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Ronald"

"Hey look" Harry said so he could make then shut up "George and Angelina are here"

Lilly and Hugo stopped playing and went to greet them

"Hello Harry, Ronald, Ginerva, Fleur, Audrey, Percy, Mum, Dad, Bill, Lily, Hugo and everyone who can hear me, how are you this wonderful evening?"

"What's wrong with him" Ginny asked Angelina

"Nothing he's just happy that I accepted the name he chose, thank god I will choose the middle name"

"So what is it" asked an eager Ginny

"I'm sorry dear sister but I can't answer that"

"But the boys already know" Ginny whined

"Nope, we don't. We just said what Angelina said to us"

"Oh look, the train arrived" Lily said

_Nine months later_

Angelina was giving birth so the whole Weasley, Potter and Johnson clan was sitting in the waiting room of St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, George came running towards them while singing "I'm a father, I'm a father".

When he reached them he asked them to follow him so they could meet the new baby boy.

When they arrived at the room Angelina was holding a baby bundle.

"Guys" George said "I would like you to meet Elvendork John Weasley"

**A/N: So this is the epilogue, umm I hope you liked it and umm, and the whole story, if you want review :) Also English is not my mother language so i'm really sorry if I made any grammar/spelling mistakes. Thank you for reviewing my previous chapters. So, umm goodbye and we might meet again but in a different story. **


End file.
